Underline: He is NOT the underdog!
by PlanB-morphine
Summary: It's sixth year knocking at the door when someone new at the scene pays a visit to Malfoy mansion. Full summary below!
1. A Visit

FULL SUMMARY(it's short, though) :It's sixth year knocking at the door when someone new at the scene pays a visit to Malfoy mansion. Draco will get draged into occasions that aren't even connected with him.. at first. A silent war is declared between two kingdoms in Chaltarax, dimension between muggle and wizard worlds. Someone has to loose and someone will win, in witch side Draco ends up?

A/N: I'm sure you're going to read this story first and then (If you think this wanna-be-story is worth anything) you might check my profile. So, I'd just like to say, that I'm sorry if you find something really stupid written below. English is not my native language and it's my first time writing a full story in english. To be more exact, this is my first full story anyway. Any spelling mistakes, wrong facts (yeah, I mess up with the names usually) or just misunderstandings, please rewiev OR send a message OR you can find my msn in my profile. Bah, I hope my A/N won't be longer than first chapter itself. By the way, I already have second chapter, but I'd like to wait for at least three reviews to this chapter before uploading the second one.

--

Draco could bet, that there was someone else in that empty room. The answer came sooner that he would've expected... or wanted. A wand was pointed at his back.

"Shut up." a voice hissed from behind Draco.

'A girl?' he realized with surprise. The voice sounded annoyed.

Draco acted insulted: "I didn't say anything."

"But you were about to."

"True." Draco smirked.

Girl behind him sighed.

"Can you tell me what I'm thinking about at the moment? Since you knew what I was going to do-"

She cut off Draco: "About yourself. That was too easy."

Now Draco sighed. He tried to look behind, but was stopped by stroke at his back.

"Don't be stupid," girls started, "oh, too late for that I quess..." Draco was quite sure that he heard a girlish giggle. "Try not to act even more stupid." Girl finished.

"What do you want from me?" Draco asked, ingoring the insult.

"To talk."

"With me?"

"No, hopefully with your teddy bear-"

"Wha-"

"Listen. You'll get something you don't need. But someone else wants it. So, soon someone will come to get it from you..." she made a pause to sigh, "apparently me."

Draco grinned: "Did you feel that spark too?"

"Wha-what?"

"Between us," Dracos grin looked little naughty.

"SHUT UP! Nobody wants to deal with you!"

"Because of my blinding charm?"

"Because you are a self-loving maggot."

Dracos grin disappeared and he moaned. "May I at least see you, to know who I should expect a visit from?"

"Don't even dream, pretty boy."

And Draco felt a stroke before everything turned black.

--

He woke up gasping. 'What the bloody hell was that?' he sighed and turned to other side. 'What a weird dream. Honestly, I'd like to know who she was. I can't say that I've met her before...' His thoughts were cut off by sunlight coming from between the curtains and shining now on Dracos chin.

Next moment the door was opened and short house-elf came in.

"Young Malfoy, mister Malfoy wants to see you in the dining hall."

Draco moaned, "Now?"

House-elf nodded with is big ears flattering weird and left quietly.

'Curse it.'

Draco looked at the clock next to his bed, 'It's only half nine, what he possibly could want-'

"Draco, will you move already?!" a voice that doesn't accept arguing demanded from lower floor.

"I'm coming!" he shouted and put on his robe. Passing the mirror Draco smiled to self and pulled hand through his hair.

Draco entered the hall and sat on the first chair in front of him, "What?"

Lucius Malfoy was walking around the room and he looked a 'bit nervous.

"Whaaa-aat?" Draco moaned again.

"I need you to do something, for me. And for..." Lucius stopped and looked at Draco who was flying an apple around the room with magic. He wasn't paying attention to Lucius.

"Draco!" Lucius demanded.

Draco let the apple fall and gazed at his father.

"What do you want me to do, then?" Draco asked after a while they were staring at each other.

Lucius sighed and started walking around the room again. "You have to go to Malckie."

Dracos raised his left eyebrow, "I have heard about it, it's deserted, isn't it?"

"Of course," Lucius nodded in agreement, "That's why you'll meet him there."

"Meet who?"

"Go change your clothes and be ready in fifteen minutes to leave."

"Meet who?" Draco asked again.

Lucius stopped behind Draco and put his hand on Dracos shoulder.

"Meet who?" Draco demanded and shook off his father hand.

"Take care, Draco."

Draco ignored it as like as Lucius ignored his question.

"Whatever." He said and rushed out from hall towards front door of mansion.

"Draco!" Lucius shouted, but only slam of the front door answered him.

"Let him go." a strange voice came from corner.

Lucius eyes narrowed a little when he raised his head to look at that someone face. "How long have you been here?"

A man walked out from corner and sat across the table from Lucius, "All the time. Say that you didn't feel my presence?"

"I didn't."

"He'll be back."

"Who-" Lucius face showed confusion but it cleared in a second and he shut up.

"Well," man across the table started and raised his wand pointed at Lucius, "It was good to see you again, Lucius, but your time is over."

"Serverus, wha-"

Mans screech echoed back from hallways of big mansion and was followed by another slam of front door.

--

"So, are you willing to obey?"

"Certainly..." a light girlish giggle, "not."

"It's not a game," man sounded angry, "don't gamble with your life."

"If it's not a game, than how can I gamble?"

"What about the others that you'll let down if you die because of your childish acts?"

Girl laughed and said calmly: "You're talking like you have already ordered a coffin for me. Is it cute?"

"Why do you refuse to do what would be best to you?"

"Councils problems are not mine."

"Your people need you, are you really going to sell us all?"

"US?" girl demanded, there was no sign of calmness in her voice anymore, "YOU are NOT one of US." She said slowly, like trying to chop these words into mans head.

--


	2. Hello, meet the assassin!

A/N second chapter. Quite short but I really wanted to bring this new character in. This one is one of the two new characters I've created earlier and who'll show up in this story.

--

'Can't be happening, can't be happening, can't be...' He bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going." He said without raising his look and rushed ahead. 'I need to get away from here!'

"It's dead end there." a voice behind him said.

Now he raised his head and looked around. 'True,' he thought, 'this path is heading to Cartagio mountains, dead end.' Draco turned to right and almost ran when he stopped and turned around quickly, his robe floating around him. 'To know it, you must know Malfoys land very well.'

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Somehow that someone was disappeared. Draco looked around hesitating. 'Is it possible that I imagined it?'

"It's possible, if I'm only imaginary..." A voice from above declared. Draco looked up and saw a guy, not much older than he, with long black haired, witch were tied into ponytail. The boy was smiling, "Let's find out how imaginary my knife is, shall we?" And he jumped down right in front of Draco.

"Who are you?" Draco asked again, trying not to loose his cool.

Boy played with the knife in his hand. "Is it important?"

Draco stepped back a little, "It's Malfoys land, you are not supposed to be here. So, who are you?"

"You can call me Moth." Boy stepped closer to Draco, "Are you afraid of me?" he asked when bowed closer to Draco. He was about 4 inches taller that Draco.

"Moth?" Draco stepped away again and leaned on a tree behind him, "Is this your real name?"

"Of course not." Boy turned away and walked a little further, "and of course I'm not going to tell you my real name, if that's what you wanted to ask."

"How did you get here? I mean, all these protection shells and..."

"You are more naive that you look, young Malfoy."

Draco swallowed this insult. It was second time today that someone complete stranger insulted him. 'Are they connected?'

Draco decided to go on full bank, all or nothing. "So, you came for that thing too, didn't you?"

Moths eyes narrowed, "You already know about it?"

Draco smirked, 'Jackpot.' "Sure. Your little girlfriend told me about it tonight."

Before Draco even could've blinked an eye, moth was pushing him at the tree and tightly holding his throat, "She came to you, herself?"

Draco tried to nod, even though it was hard when amazingly strong hand is holding your throat.

"You know, I could kill you right here and cut you into little pieces to feed my owls..." He leaned so close to Draco, that Draco could feel his breath on his face, "...what did she tell you, exactly?"

Moth released Draco and he fell on his knees gasping for air.

"She said that I'll get something I don't need. And she'll come to get it soon."

Moth was walking in little circles, looking like he was doing some hard thinking, "So, she promised that she'll come again?"

"I don't know anything about promises, she just said, that someone will come to get it from me and obviously it'll be her."

Moth whistled and looked up. "In her case, it's good as promise."

Draco sat down and leaned his back on a tree, "Is it good?"

Moth came closer and sat facing to Draco, "It is..."

Dracos mouth grew into smile when Moth added: "If you're seeking for death." Draco moaned.

Both held quiet and stared at the woods for a while.

Draco found himself closely watching Moth. His arms were strong, so he might be a good at handling a bow. Also, he got up on a tree without a sound and he did it quickly, so he's a good spy maybe. And he was good at handling his dagger. Then Draco froze.

"Are you an assassin?"

Moth looked at him with his eyes narrowed. "I am."

"Oh dear god..." Draco sighed and looked around for an escape.

Moth made a weird face, it almost looked like he smiled, "I'm not here for you. Don't worry. I'm not the one you should be worried about."

"Yeah?" Dracos eyebrow raised in relief.

"Sure, you better be worried about yourself. If you're into all that living thing."

"Are you undead or anything?"

Moth stared at Draco quite long, "Why do you think that?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't know, you talk about living and death, like these two things don't affect you anyway."

Moth smiled, "What do you think then?"

"Actually, you're too good-looking to be a zombie. And your hair are too dark to belong to someone who changes to a wolf every once in a while. And... you're obviously not a vampire either, it's quite sunny right now."

Moth nodded in agreement, "You know quite a lot about undead."

"Well," Draco sighed and made a face, showing a little disgust, "In some occasions, you'll meet a lot of these kind of... persons."

Dracos voice said that he didn't want to talk about it anymore, so Moth changed a subject.

"Why are you out here? Train to school will leave tomorrow, doesn't it?"

Draco moaned, "Right. I have to go back to school." Then his eyes narrowed, "How do you know about Hoghwarts and train?"

Moth laughed slightly and stood up, "Everyone knows this school and quite a lot about it. But nobody exactly knows how much about it is true. Well, maybe professor Dumbeldore..."

"Are you joking? That old man doesn't know anything! Even if he does, he can't remember it."

Moth gazed at Draco, "How can you be so sure about it? There must be a reason why Voldemort has any kind of fear in front of him."

Draco stood up quickly, "You know about Voldemort!?"

Moth shook his head and smiled, "It looks like you're sure, that I'm a muggle." and started walking towards mansion.

"Why are you going this way? It leads to my home."

"Isn't all this here around us your home?"

"Actually, none of this is my home. Not anymore."

"Having hard times with your daddy?"

Draco looked up and Moth could've swear, that he saw tears in Dracos eyes.

"He's kind of knocked out. For a longer time."

"Who?"

Draco looked confused, "What do you mean, who?"

"I mean, who did that."

"I did."

"Liar."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You've asked many unnecessary questions already. Maybe it's better if you just shut up?" and Moth went along the path.

Draco couldn't swallow that. He just stood there and stared at Moth with amazement. "I hope you get killed." he muttered by himself.

"I heard that!" came a shout from somewhere between the trees.


End file.
